


Turning Page

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, F/M, Published in my oneshot book on wattpad dw, Underrated ship alert, brooke loves her boyfriend, michael treats her like a queen thank you, sexy headphones, song is turning page by sleeping at last, they’re babies, they’re good kids ya know, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Is this, like, a friend thing? Or do you like...Me?""Who wouldn't? I'm not Him. I treasure you and I'll never hurt you."





	Turning Page

"Hey...Michael, right?" 

Michael looked up from his sushi, momentarily choking on it when he saw who was in front of him. 

"Yeah. What do you want?" He asked, after swallowing it. 

"Well...I'm sure you know me. Brooke Lohst." She introduced herself, fidgeting with her cardigan. 

"Yeah, I know who you are. I just want to know why you're standing in front of me. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend and the rest of the popular kids?" He asked, wincing internally at the thought of Jeremy. 

"That's the thing..." her voice wavered slightly, as she pulled the chair out and sat down. 

"He cheated on me. With my own best friend." She said, trying to hold it together. 

"I came to you because I know Jeremy is your friend. I just wanted to know if he said anything about me. Maybe why I wasn't good enough." She picked at the table, raising her eyes to meet his. 

"So. I'm gonna admit it. I'm hurt. Did he say anything?" 

Michael swallowed, trying to clear his throat. 

"I don't know. He cut me off and refuses to talk to me. I tried to talk to him at the party 2 days ago, and he called me a loser and left me. So. I don't know. I'm sorry. You seem like an amazing girl, Brooke. I'm sorry he cheated on you." He answered, looking down at his sushi. 

"Okay. Thank you. I'm sorry he isn't talking to you. He's an asshole." She patted his hand sympathetically, and stood up. 

"From what I see, you're a good listener and friend." She smiled sadly, before walking off to the "popular" table. 

Michael sighed, stabbing his sushi with the chopsticks. 

————————————-

"Hi again." Brooke sat down across from him again, at a new table this time.

"Hey? Do you need anything or what? Because I'm trying to do my work for next period because I was an idiot and didn't do it last night." He'd cried and thrown away some of his stuff that Jeremy had given him as a kid. 

"I just...wanted to talk. You seem like a decent guy." She said, fidgeting with her nails. 

"Thanks?" Michael was confused; he doesn't really know WHY Brooke is talking to him. He's not one of the smartest kids in school; he can't do her homework for her. Not that he would, anyway. 

"I'm just lonely, I guess. I can't even look at Chloe; she doesn't even regret it. She was drunk but she knows what she was going to do. She doesn't even care. And Jake is too busy fretting over his legs; and everyone feels bad for him. No one cares about the girl who got cheated on. Not that they would, anyway. This is stupid. I'll leave you alone now." She quickly stood up, stepping back and pushing the chair in. 

"Wait!" Michael grabbed on to her hand, causing her to stop. 

"I care. He's hurt me too." He said, letting go and stuffing his homework in his backpack. 

"I'll drive you to 7/11. A slushee always makes me feel better." He swung it over his shoulder, waiting for Brooke. She smiled softly, walking out of the cafeteria, him right behind her. 

"Looks like Brooke is playing the kicked puppy card again." Chloe scoffed, picking at her lunch. 

Jeremy only watched sadly as Brooke walked out. The squip had stopped optic-nerve blocking Michael; it told him Michael wouldn't even talk to him after what he said in the bathroom. 

———————————-

They only grew closer after the squip-incident. The 7/11 trips he used to make with Jeremy became a Tuesday thing he did with Brooke. He'd learned a lot of things about her. 

#1, she had an older sister who moved to Italy. Danielle apparently sent her things in the mail sometimes; she promised to take her to her home in Venice this coming summer. 

#2; she and her entire family are dog people. They have 2 poodles and he's been over to meet them. They're both idiots and like vying for attention. 

#3; Brooke cries over movies. A lot. 

And number 4; she's oblivious. 

Michael didn't want to believe he'd fallen for the blonde, but he couldn't stop himself. He's not gay, despite his patch. That's just support for his mothers. Besides, Since people think he's gay, the assholes of the school punch him instead of the closeted kids who send him looks of gratitude every time he passes them. 

He doesn't know what he is, exactly. He doesn't do labels. What he knows is that he likes Brooke. He likes her sweet attitude and the way she'd become silly whenever they were away from the public eye. She'd change from the person at school to a crazy blonde who snorted when she laughed. 

And back to oblivious; she had no clue he was pitifully trying to flirt with her. So, one day as they were walking back to his car from 7/11, he carefully grabbed her hand in his own. She'd stopped, startled, and looked up to see him blushing. 

"Is this, like, a friend thing? Or do you like...Me?" 

"Who wouldn't?" He'd answered, looking her in the eye. 

"I'm not Jeremy. I treasure you and I'll never hurt you." 

She'd started crying, pulling her hand from his and wiping her eyes. 

Michael loved her. 

————————————-

"Hey. Mikey. Babe. Love. Sweetheart." Brooke whispered, shaking him carefully. They'd fallen asleep on the couch after watching finding dory. 

"Hmm?" He rubbed his eyes carefully, looking around for his glasses. Everything was blurry. 

"I'm...not doing well. Can you sing for me? Just for a few minutes?" She asked, fidgeting with the lint stuck to her fuzzy pants. 

"Of course, love." He answered, sitting up and pulling the blanket closer around them. Brooke brushed her hair out of her face, leaning against his chest. 

"I've waited a hundred years, But I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do." He murmured, stroking her hair softly. Brooke exhaled, taking comfort in Michael's heartbeat. 

"Your love is my turning page; Where only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line, Every touch is a redefining phrase. I surrender who I've been for who you are; For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along." He sang softly. Brooke let out a shaky sigh, wrapping him in a hug. She's so grateful she has this nerd as a boyfriend. He's sweet and caring and gets nervous when they do stuff in public; because he doesn't want to embarrass Brooke in any way. This isn't Jeremy. Michael won't hurt her. 

She knows that. 

Humming along, she opened her mouth to finish the song she knew well. 

"Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas, Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees." She felt her chin get tilted up, as Michael gently wiped her tears. 

"I love you, Brookie." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She melted in his embrace, knowing that she was loved. She's appreciated. 

And she's so glad she went and talked to him that day at lunch.


End file.
